El Admirador Secreto
by Prince of Uranus
Summary: Michiru Kaioh, la adolescente mas bella y talentosa de todo Japón tiene un admirador secreto ¿Quién podrá ser?..¿Podrá descubrirlo? ¿Qué hará cuando sepa quien es?
1. ¿Quien es?

**¿Hola como están? Espero k bien, bueno aquí les traigo mi primer fic espero k les guste**

 **(los personajes obviamente no son de mi propiedad ya, yo quisiera, pero NO)**

* * *

 **EL ADMIRADOR SECRETO**

Otra vez yo, con mis manos sudorosas tratando de saber que escribo, sé cómo son mis sentimientos hacia ella, pero no puedo escribirlos, tal vez se pregunten quien soy. Bueno ya les respondo su incógnita, Me llamo **Haruka Tenoh** , tengo 16 años, soy el típico **"Galán"** de la escuela más prestigiosa de Japón **EL MUGEN,** en realidad soy mujer, pero nunca me ha gustado que me traten así, por eso luzco y actuó como chico, tengo a todas las chicas detrás de mí **(obviamente no saben mi secreto).** Pero hay una chica que no sale de mi mente **Michiru Kaioh** , mi mejor amiga, **(ella sabe mi secreto)** nos conocemos desde que somos niños cuando teníamos solo 6 años, en una playa…

 **FLASHBACK**

Estaba jugando solo por los lados de la playa cuando escuche un hermoso violín, me acerque para ver quién era la persona que tocaba esas hermosas melodías, mas fue mi sorpresa cuando encontré a una niña de 6 años tocando, me acerque lentamente, pero por gracia del destino rompí una ramita que había en la arena, la melodía paro y la niña me volteo a ver, justo en esos momentos se acercó lentamente y me saludo estirando su mano.

 **M** : ¿hola como estas?

Yo seguía embobado viendo sus hermosos ojos no sé cuánto dure solo se que era y es la niña más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, salí de mi trance cuando ella me miro confundida así que acepte su mano y me presente.

 **H** : ¿bien gracias y tú? me gustó mucho tu melodía (dije con una sonrisa, ella solo la devolvió)

 **M** : gracias, perdón por no presentarme, me llamo Michiru Kaioh y ¿tú?

 **H** : Que hermoso nombre, perdón me llamo Haruka Tenoh…

Así duramos un rato hablando hasta que nuestros padres nos llamaron, quedamos de encontrarnos todos los días a las 3.

 **M** : bueno Haruka fue un gusto conocerte

 **H** : los mismo digo Michiru

 **M** : chao Haruka nos vemos mañana (y me dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó corriendo)

 **H** : chao Michiru hasta mañana (fue lo único que conteste).

Después de eso nos veíamos todos los días hasta los 8 años.

Un día mi mamá me dijo que me consigo un cupo para la escuela más prestigiosa **EL MUGEN**...

Baje del carro que conducía mi chofer, le di las gracias y me baje con mi uniforme masculino, todas las chicas se quedaron mirándome, hasta que vi una figura muy conocida llegando a la entrada solo sonreí un poco y luego salí corriendo detrás de ella, llegue y la asuste, solo pego un brinco y luego me volteo a ver sorprendida.

 **M** : ¿Haruka? ¿que haces aquí, estudias aquí? (pregunto aún más confundida)

 **H** : Hola Michiru, si desde hoy.( dije con una sonrisa)

Y así empezamos en convertirnos mejores amigos, luego le conté mi secreto la verdad no se sorprendió **(creo que ya lo sabía)** solo le dije que me tratara como chico y ella acepto…

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Todo cambio cuando tenía 13 años me sentía extraño estando con ella, pero no era incomodo, cada vez que me acercaba a ella se me aceleraba el corazón, empezaba a temblar, y su sonrisa me dejaba totalmente rojo. En ese momento me di cuenta k me estaba enamorando de ella **ME ESTABA ENAMORANDO DE MI MEJOR AMIGA**...

Y así volvemos al presente, todos los días salgo un poco antes con permiso y le dejo una carta en su Locker sin que nadie me note, hay le escribo mis sentimientos con el apodo de **URANUS,** a veces me da envidia por que a ella le gustan, pero me tranquilizo porque yo la escribí y luego me pongo feliz.

* * *

 **Luego hay otro capitulo espero k les haya gustado este GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola ¿les gusto la primera parte? Espero k si

Aquí les traigo la segunda k la disfruten

* * *

 **El Admirador Secreto**

Me levanto con el sonido de mi despertador como lo odio, (pero a la vez lo amo porque sin él no podría ver a Michiru) me levanto soñoliento ya que no puede dormir casi por hacer la carta, aunque vale la pena, con esa idea me voy al baño, me quito la ropa y me doy una merecida ducha, hoy es un día perfecto nadie me lo va a arruinar, salgo me miro al espejo, miro mi cicatriz (aunque casi no se note) de mi operación de cambio de género, sonrió y me visto, bajo y mis padres me saludan...(mi padre se llama Ryota Tenoh y mi madre se llama Lita Tenoh)

 **L:** ¿Hola querido hijo como amaneciste? (me acerco a darle un beso en la mejilla)

 **H:** Bien madre, Hola padre (lo saludo con un abrazo)

 **R:** Hola campeón (me devuelve la sonrisa)

Me siento a comer y empezamos a charlar

 **R:** E hijo ya conseguiste... (suena su teléfono se disculpa y lo contesta)

 **R:** ¿Hola Zac porque me llamas?

 **Z:** Perdón por interrumpir tu desayuno Ryota, pero esto le va a encantar a tu hijo…

Mi padre duro como media hora hablando colgó y se veía muy feliz.

 **H:** ¿Por qué tan feliz padre? (le pregunte)

 **R:** Hijo Zac me llamo y me dijo que te consiguió otra carrera (lo dijo con una sonrisa y mi sonrisa podría competir contra el sol, solo lo abrace y le di las gracias)

Zac además de ser gran amigo de la familia también es mi entrenador y el jefe de mi equipo, Chevrolet el más rápido del mundo y yo soy el mejor corredor del mundo.

Mire la hora iba a llegar tarde a recoger a Michiru, asique me despedí de mis padres y cogí las llaves de mi hermoso convertible amarrillo y Salí a toda máquina hasta la casa de Michiru (No queda muy lejos, pero estaba sobre el tiempo) Llegue en menos de nada, y golpee suavemente la puerta y Michiru salió.

 **M:** Bueno días Ruka (me sonrió y me puse rojo)

 **H:** Ho hola Michi perdón por la demora

 **M:** No hay problema Ruka, bueno vamos (y se dirigió a mi carro)

 **H:** Si vamos (le abrí la puerta para que pudiera entrar y luego yo abrí la mía y nos fuimos)

Conversamos hasta que llegamos le ayude a cargar su maletín y entramos a clases gracias a Dios que no había llegado el profesor (porque no nos hubiera dejado entrar jajá)

En la fila de asientos estamos organizados por estatura Michiru es un poco más baja que yo asique siempre la puedo ver jeje me gusta, aunque me distrae un poco, la figura de un hombre alto se asomó por la puerta y entro era el Coordinador Matsuoka todos nos levantamos y lo saludamos...

 **CM:** Buenos días estudiantes pueden sentarse (le obedecimos)

 **CM:** Bueno vengo a comunicarles que el profesor Gil no puedo venir (todo el salón estallo en gritos) Silencio la otra cosa era venir a felicitar al joven Tenoh por su nueva carrera en el circuito su padre me lo comento (las chicas me miraron con los tipos ojos en formas de corazón y los chicos unos me miran con admiración y otros con odio)

 **H:** Gracias coordinador Matsuoka no pensé que mi padre le iba a dar la noticia

 **CM:** Bueno no importa, ojalá te vaya bien muchacho, llenamos de orgullo (me dio un leve golpe en el hombre)

 **H:** Si señor (y si fue dejando mucha bulla en el salón)

Michiru me miro sorprendida y luego me dio un abrazo

 **M:** Felicidades Ruka yo sabía que la ibas a conseguir

 **H:** Gracias Michi (luego me acorde que tenía que dejar la carta así que le dije que iba al baño)

 **H:** Ya vengo tengo que ir al baño (Salí como alma que lleva el diablo)

Se lo dejé sin que nadie se diera cuenta y me devolví al salón nos quedamos conversando hasta que era el primer descanso.

Michiru iba abriendo el locker y callo la carta

 **H:** Wow Michi otra carta de tu Admirador

 **M:** Eso parece (la abrió y la leyó en voz baja)

 _ **"Hermosa sirena, con hermosas melodías me dejaste callado con solo verte, tu sonrisa hace que me vuelva loco, y tus melodías me llevan al cielo y me bajan al fondo del mar en un solo segundo, TE AMO CON DESESPERACION MICHIRU KAIOH...**_

 _ **URANUS"**_

 **H:** Con que "sirena" ya sé cuál es tu nuevo apodo (dije sonriendo)

 **M:** Creo que de verdad está enamorado de mi (dijo con una sonrisa)

 **H:** Si eso parece y que vas a hacer cuando se muestre (interrogue)

 **M:** No lo sé, tal vez conocerlo y saber quién es (dijo confundida)

 **H:** Y qué pasaría si ya lo conoces (le dije mirándola de reojo)

 **M:** No sé, tal vez si supi... (fue interrumpida por un balón que casi le pega)

Me acerque a ella y le pregunte si estaba bien solo me contesto…

 **M:** Si tranquilo, estoy bien

Se escuchó un grito de una voz masculina que decía "Cuidado" lo único que hice fue cubrir a Michiru con mi cuerpo y luego caí al piso y veía todo negro, lo último que vi fue los zapatos de Michiru y escuché que ella gritaba mi nombre...

* * *

Gracias por leer perdón por dejarlos con los feels, pero lo tenía que hacer PERDON

Espero k les haya gustado la segunda parte van a venir más partes, no lo duden ;)


	3. Chapter 3

¡Perdón por la tardanza es que he estado ocupado y PERDON!

¡Hola Princesas y caballeros vamos para la tercera parte YES! Espero que les guste...

* * *

 **El Admirador Secreto**

Me desperté con dolor de cabeza en la enfermería estaba sin mi camisa y no había nadie a mi lado solo suspiré y vi la cicatriz que tengo en el pecho, sonreí y empecé a recortar como me hice esa cirugía de cambio de genero

 **FLASH BACK**

Desde pequeño supe que mi cuerpo no estaba bien, me sentía mal con mi cuerpo, cuando tenía 14 años un día les dije a mis padres que ya no solo quería vestirme y actuar como chico, sino que quería ser un chico, ellos solo asintieron, después de eso unas semanas después llegamos con un cirujano (el mejor de todo Japón) Su nombre era Ryuunosuke.

 **RY** : Hola a que debo esta visita (dijo con una sonrisa)

 **R** : Hola Ryuunosuke era para ver si puedes hacerle una cirugía de cambio de género (lo dijo mirando dome) quiere ser un chico (dijo y mi madre asintió)

 **L** : Si y lo trajimos contigo porque eres de confianza y un gran cirujano

 **RY** : ¿Claro yo le hago la cirugía (dijo y una gran sonrisa apareció en mi rostro) Y cuando la hacemos?

 **H** : Lo más rápido posible (respondí rápidamente y el médico me miro y sonrió)

 **RY** : Bueno tengo libre mañana que les parece

 **R** : ¿Si claro a qué horas?

 **RY** : A las tres (dijo y le paso un papel a mi padre) acá esta mi número, y nos vemos mañana

 **R** : Si gracias, nos vemos mañana Ryuunosuke (dijo mi padre y estrecho la mano del cirujano y yo hice lo mismo)

 **H** : Gracias Doc

 **RY** : No hay problema Haruka nos vemos mañana para la cirugía joven (dijo y salimos del consultorio)

Al siguiente día me hicieron la cirugía y todo fue bien, el doctor me dijo que en unos meses no se verían las cicatrices (Michiru después de mis padres fue a la que le dije y como no si es mi mejor amiga)

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Salí de mis memorias al notar que alguien entraba, era Michiru y solo salto sobre mí y me dio un gran abrazo.

 **M** : Haruka que bien que ya despertaste me tenías muy preocupada (dijo con cara de perrito _"es tan hermosa"_ es lo único que pensé y luego hablé)

 **H** : Perdón Michí que me paso porque no tengo mi camisa (pregunté mientras ella bajaba la cabeza)

 **M** : Lo que paso fue que los chicos de Karate empezaron a pelear con los chicos de futbol americano, a mi casi me pegan, luego escuche que alguien grito cuidado cerré los ojos y no reaccione, cuando los abrí estabas en el piso tirado, la enfermera te quito la camisa porque a lo que caíste en el piso y sufriste una leve contusión

 **H** : ¿Y tú estás bien Michí no te paso nada? (pregunte preocupado)

 **M** : Si estoy bien Ruka, pero por mi culpa estas así lo siento mucho (dijo sollozando)

 **H** : No Michí no fue tu culpa, ya sabes que yo siempre pienso protegerte porque te quiero mucho _"yo no te quiero, yo te amo Michí"_ (lo último lo pensé y la abracé)

 **M** : Bueno Ruka, pero no me vuelvas a hacer eso que tal si te pasaran cosas peores

 **H** : Bueno Michí no vuelvo a causarme un tumor

Después de eso nos fuimos en mi auto y la llevé a su casa y luego me fui a la mía

Entre a mi casa seguramente mis padres no estaban, subí me puse un bóxer y me dormí sin camisa, seguía mandando cartas a Michiru a veces le mandaba chocolates o flores _"esa mujer me tiene loco"_ es lo que siempre pensaba

Paso un mes y me tocaba la carrera apenas saliera del Mugen, ese día está muy feliz y Michí lo noto y me pregunto ¿por qué?

 **M** : ¿Ruka porque estas tan feliz? (pregunto viéndome)

 **H** : Michí no sabes que día es hoy (pregunte feliz ella solo negó con la cabeza) hoy es mi carrera no puedo creer que no lo recordabas Michiru Kaioh (dije haciéndome el enojado, sabia como era Michí a veces se olvida de las cosas)

 **M** : Perdón Ruka no me acordaba en donde es y a qué horas quiero ir a verte (dijo, sentí que ese "quiero ir a verte" era otra cosa, pero sé que no es así)

 **H** : Es a la salida en el autódromo central

 **M** : Entonces me llevas contigo así nos vamos (dijo con una sonrisa angelical, solo asentí)

Salimos de clases como un rayo y nos dirigimos al autódromo dejé a Michí en las gradas y me fui a cambiar para la carrera…

* * *

Hasta aquí perdón en unos días tendrán el próximo lo prometo


	4. Rivales de Haruka

Hola ¿cómo están? Espero que genial, aquí vamos con la cuarta parte de este FIC, espero que les guste

* * *

 **El Admirador Secreto**

 **Sala de Juntas de los Vestidores**

Estaban 4 de los rivales de Haruka, haciendo un plan para sacarlo de las pistas (en otras palabras, lo querían muerto)

 **(Bull)B:** Necesitamos sacar al "prodigio" de las carreras (decía con fastidio un hombre alto, fornido, piel blanca, cabello gris y ojos del mismo color)

 **(Souma)S:** Tienes razón Bull ese maldito niño es una molestia, no he ganado ni una carrera desde que llego (decía con furia un hombre bajo, piel morena, cabello negro y ojos del mismo color)

 **(Tokaku)T:** Hay que hacer un gran plan para matar al maldito de Tenoh (decía un hombre de estatura media, piel blanca, cabello azul y ojos del mismo color)

 **(Dogg)D:** Planeamos algo muy ingenioso y fácil para sacar a ese idiota de una vez ya me canso (decía un hombre alto, fornido, con cara de pocos amigos, cabello rojo igual que sus ojos)

 **Volviendo con Haruka**

Estaba saliendo de mi vestidor, con mi traje de piloto de Chevrolet y todos en el autódromo gritaban mi nombre, este es mi mundo gritos, aceite, velocidad, adrenalina, iba llegando a mi auto y me intercepto Zac.

 **Z:** ¿Qué tal niño, listo para la carrera? (pregunto con una chispa de felicidad)

 **H:** Claro, ya necesitaba una carrera (dije porque era verdad me hacía falta distraerme)

 **Z:** Buena suerte, Tenoh espero que ganes (dijo mientras se alejaba)

 **H:** Claro Zac, como siempre (grite hasta que despareció dentro de los pixs)

Me subí en mi carro y tomé la primera posición detrás mío estaban mis mayores rivales Bull, Souma, Tokaku y Dogg. Cuando todos los corredores estaban en sus propias posiciones empezamos la carrera.

Al momento de pisar el aselador todo se vuelve lento, siento el viento en mi cara, oigo al motor rugir, iba ganando (como siempre) falta una vuelta y un auto me choco un poco contra el muro, mire y estaba el maldito de Souma no iba permitir que ganara asique pise el engranaje y Salí de hay como alma que lleva el diablo, y gane, iba por Michiru cuando…

 **(reportero)R:** Haruka Tenoh es novio de Michiru Kaioh (pregunto un reportero, y yo con cara de "ya quisiera", así que respondí)

 **H:** No, ella es mi mejor amiga y si me disculpa (salí corriendo hasta donde estaba Michí)

 **En las gradas (Michiru)**

No sé qué siento cuando esta el, siempre me hace feliz, es muy guapo y todo, pero es mi mejor amigo, pero no sé porque me siento atraída por el…

Esta en mis cavilaciones que no me di cuenta que Haruka me hablaba

 **H:** ¿No crees Michí? (me pregunto)

 **M:** ¿De que hablas Ruka?, perdón esta distraída (dije con sinceridad)

 **H:** No nada ya no importa, vamos que tengo que dejarte en tu casa o sino tus padres me van a ahorcar porque su princesa está llegando de noche (dijo y yo reí)

 **(Haruka)**

Estacione el carro y me baje para abrirle la puerta a Michiru; me disponía a ir cuando…

 **(Michelle)MI:** ¿Hola Haruka te vas a quedar a cenar verdad? (me dijo la madre de Michí desde la puerta, sonaba muy autoritario como lo dijo)

La madre de Michiru nunca acepta un no como respuesta, es muy sencillo solo tienes que aceptar.

 **H:** S-ii se-ñoño-ra (respondí con algo de dificultad y entre a la casa en la sala esta sentado es padre me Michiri y me saludo)

 **(Aron)A:** Hola muchacho ¿cómo te fue en la carrera? (pregunto con seriedad, pero en un tono de felicidad)

El padre de Michiru es un socio de mi papa; aunque su empresa se dedica a la música y la de mi padre a los motores, son grandes amigos y siempre se ayudan en todo.

 **H:** Bien señor, gracias por preguntar gané (dije con orgullo y el me indico que me sentara)

 **A:** Que felicidad siempre me das orgullo muchacho (dijo con felicidad) creo que tu padre no va a llegar temprano esta noche (mi padre cada vez, que gano se la pasa alardeando de mí, enfrente de sus socios, a veces me das mucha risa eso)

 **H:** Tiene razón señor (dije y empecé a beber un poco de agua que la empleada trajo)

 **A:** ¿Y dime muchacho ya tienes novia? (pregunte y yo me atore con el agua)

 **H:** Nooo señor noo tengo nooviaa (dije y en ese momento nos dijeron que pasáramos al comedor)

 **En el Comedor**

Estábamos comiendo cuando el padre de Michiru rompió el silencio

 **A:** ¿Y Haruka es cierto que te vas a encargar de la empresa de tu padre en Estados Unidos en un año? (pregunto y yo casi me atoro con mi comida)

 **H:** Eso todavía no está decidido, mi padre dijo que era si yo lo quisiera; pero la verdad estoy muy feliz aquí, entonces creo que no, tendrán que soportarme otro rato (dije con una sonrisa)

Me devolvió la sonrisa y terminamos de comer, apenas terminamos de comer vio la hora era muy tarde las 9:00 pm (seguramente mis padres me matarían) asiqué me despedí de la familia Kaioh y salí de la casa corriendo en mi coche hasta mi casa, cuando llegue estaban las luces apagadas así que, entre lento sin hacer ruido, hasta que se encendió una luz en la sala…

 **R:** ¿Que son estas horas de llegar Haruka Tenoh? (dijo con tono de regaño, mi padre sentado en un sillón)

 **H:** Perdón lo puedo explicar (dije y le empecé a contar hasta que llegué a la parte cuando me iba a venir, al decir el nombre de la señora Kaioh los dos no tensamos (siempre lo mismo; nadie le dice que no) terminamos de hablar y así nos fuimos a dormir, subí las escaleras me puse mi camisa) Cogí mi teléfono y empecé a escribir un mensaje… (ya tenía la carta lista para mañana)

 **En el Dormitorio de Michiru**

Ya empezaba a cerrar mis ojos cuando mi teléfono alumbro, lo saqué de mi almohada y empecé a leer un mensaje de Haruka…

 **Haruka:** Buenas noches Michi o debería decir ¿"Sirena"? que duermas bien, espero que sueñes con este servidor jeje Buenas noches ;)

 **Michiru:** Buenas noches Ruka y si confía que voy a soñar contigo ;)

Cerré mis ojos y me dispuse a dormir…

* * *

Esta vez hice como si fuera otros personajes, ¿les gusta la idea? Haruka tiene rivales que le piensan hacer?

Espero que haya sido de su agrado, lo hago para ustedes ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Hola princesas y caballeros, llego el tan ansiado día de otro cap. (ok no) Espero que la historia que lean a continuación sea de su agrado

* * *

 **El Admirador Secreto**

En bar _**"Crown"**_ se encontraban los 4 rivales de Haruka (Bull, Souma, Tokaku y Dogg) terminando su plan para asesinar a Haruka y sacarlo de una vez de sus vidas.

 **B:** Bueno repasemos el plan (decía Bull, muy concentrado)

 **D:** El plan es acabar con los seres queridos de el maldito Tenoh (decía Dogg)

 **T:** Si, después de eso acabaremos con el… (decía Tokaku)

 **S:** Ya que no tendrá en nadie en quien apoyarse (decía Souma con una sonrisa maligna)

Todos asintieron por fin se quitarían al _"maldito Tenoh"_ (así era como lo llamaban) de su camino

 **B:** Para empezar esto vamos a ir por la _"mejor amiga"_ de Tenoh (sonrió, mientras los otros se carcajeaban malignamente)

 **HABITACION DE HARUKA**

Otra vez el despertador que anuncia un nuevo día, estoy cansado del sonido del despertador estoy pensando seriamente que la única motivación para que me pare de mi cama es Michiru, sino seguro estaría durmiendo en sábado, miro mi teléfono, 10 llamadas perdidas de la madre de Michiru (esto no puede ser bueno cuando me llama muchas veces es para…)

Suena mi teléfono y lo contesto…

 **H:** Alo ¿Señora Kaioh?

 **MI:** Haruka que bueno que contestas necesito que vengas y me ayudes con Michiru (dijo la señora, ojalá no sea para lo que estoy pensando…)

 **H:** ¿Señora que día es? (preguntó totalmente idiota de la fecha)

 **MI:** Pues veras (de pronto se escucha un grito de mi sirena gritando el nombre de su mama (y se pregunta ya confirme mis sospechas) y tengo que ir rápido o voy a morir o más bien mi sirena me va a asesinar)

 **H:** Ya voy para allá señora, se me olvido totalmente el día (dije, colgué y entre al baño a bañarme rápido)

Me doy una ducha de 5 segundos (literalmente) Odio que le pase esto a Michiru y hoy en un día tal pacifico (maldigo mi suerte) y si no saben de qué estoy hablando pues les diré, Michiru está en sus días en esos que se va mi sirena y aparece un demonio (pero igual todavía la amo).

Salgo corriendo de mi casa para ir a la casa de los Kaioh (ni siquiera desayunar puedo) _"tengo que correr antes de que haya un accidente"_ ese es mi único pensamiento, llego a la casa cansado totalmente y toco la puerta

 **MI:** Buenos días Haruka, Gracias por venir (dice la señora un tanto relajada por mi presencia ya que ella sabe que Michiru se calma si yo estoy con ella en _"esos"_ días)

 **H:** tranquila señora, acuérdese que soy su mejor amigo (ese título _"mejor amigo"_ sale de mi con mucho dolor)

 **MI:** hijo entra y ayúdame ya sabes donde esta (dice la señora y me deja entrar y voy directamente a su habitación)

Golpeo dos…tres veces nadie contesta, asique entro (con todo el temor del mundo) la veo sentada en su cama con la espalda hacia mí, asique la llamo

 **H:** ¿Michí? (no me responde y me acerco un poco mas) Michí (la vuelvo a llamar) ¿Oye estas bien? (digo y ella me voltea a ver)

 **M:** ¿CLARO QUE ESTOY BIEN ACASO NO SE NOTA? (pregunta con el tono más sarcástico que he escuchado en mi vida)

 **H:** Ya sé que fue una pregunta estúpida (murmuré y luego la vi) ¿necesitas algo?

 **M:** CLARO QUE SI IDIOTA, NECESITO QUE ME TRAIGAS ALGO DE TOMAR Y RAPIDO MUEVETE PENDEJO (estos son los únicos días en los que la hermosa Michiru Kaioh, dice palabrotas y también _"esos"_ malditos cambios de humor exasperantes, pero igual se los aguanto por todas las razones que todos conocen excepto ella)

 **H:** Si ya voy Michí (contesto y voy saliendo cuando me dice algo)

 **M:** Perdóname Ruka siempre tienes que aguantarme estos días de verdad eres mi mejor amigo (dice con una sonrisa) Y AHORA RAPIDO QUE TENGO SED (salgo corriendo)

Llego a la cocina y le llevo el té frio que más le gusta, voy subiendo las escaleras y entro a la habitación

 **H:** Mira ya te traje algo de tomar (le acerco él te, pero lo bota de mis manos con un manotazo, y en vez de eso agarra la jarra y se la toma como si no hubiera bebido nada en años) ¿ya estas mejor?

Solo asientes, y luego te volteas y me abrasas, pero me sueltas te alejas y me tiras un libro que tenías a la mano (da de llenito a mi cara, dime como carajos tenías una enciclopedia tan cerca) empiezo a sentir algo caliente que baja desde mi cabeza y tú te acercas…

 **M:** Haruka perdóname no fue mi intención… (dices bajando tu cabeza)

 **H:** Tranquila ya sé cómo es esto (dije con una sonrisa, mientras saco un pañuelo y me limpio la sangre)

Que puedo decir en _"esos"_ días de Michiru siempre termino mal con físicamente si no tan bien psicológicamente (dígame como Michiru puede golpearme tanto e insultarme como si no hubiera mañana) solo son sus días

 **5 días después de _"esos"_ días de Michiru**

 **Habitación de Haruka**

Nos dejaron salir temprano de clases, mis padres no están en la casa llegan más tarde, no hay nadie en la casa ya que la servidumbre se va un poco temprano ya que la noche es para la familia, subo a mi habitación me cambio todo normal hasta que escucho una moto "pero si me papa no tiene moto" pienso, voy bajando las escaleras y lo que veo no me gusta para nada(en mi casa se encontraban 2 hombres enmascarados, me iba a devolver para mi habitación pero me tropecé con un escalón y caí, cuando se escuchó el ruido, me voltearon a ver…

 **1:** Mira ese es el maldito corre por el (dijo y me señalo, mientras yo salía como alma que lleva el diablo, me encerré en mi habitación esperando que no me encontraran (pero el destino me odia) esos enmascarados me encontraros)

 **2:** Mira aquí esta, terminemos el trabajo ya vámonos (dijo, me empujo contra la pared)

 **H:** ¿Que quieren de mí? (pregunte con una voz fuerte)

 **1:** de ti nada, pero nuestro jefe quiere que te golpeemos asique, eso haremos (se lanzó contra mi lanzando golpes a diestra y siniestra, pero solo unos pocos me alcanzaron)

Me puse en posición de pelea la verdad no le tengo miedo a nada nos golpeábamos entro los dos hasta que lo tire contra la pared y así el segundo sujeto empezó a golpearme, era un poco más rápido que yo me golpeo en el estómago, caí de rodillas mientras el primer sujeto se levantaba y el segundo me cogía de los brazos

 **1:** Con que muy hombre no estúpido (dijo y me dio una patada en el estómago que me dejo sin aire) a ver levántate no se cobarde (mas golpes) niño rico, no puedes hacer nada (saco una navaja)

Trate de soltarme de otro hasta que lo logre, y me lance contra él, hasta que el sujeto dos me volvió a coger los brazos y el maldito hundió su navaja en mi estómago y la saco

 **2:** Idiota te pasaste vámonos (me solté caí de bruces mientras los vi alejarse de mi puerta y luego escuché la moto irse)

Con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban me arrastré hasta mi mesa de noche y cogí mi teléfono y marqué al primer número que vi, mientras tosía sangre, esperaba hasta que me contestaran…

 **¿:** ¿Ruka porque me llamas a esta hora? (escuche muy claro la voz de Michiru)

 **H:** Mi _*cof…cof*_ me apuñalar _*cof..cof*_ (sentí que las fuerzas se me iban) Necesit _*cof..cof*_ ambulancia (dije y tire el teléfono al piso)

 **M:** ¡Ruka (solo escuchaba como llamaba mi nombre) RUKAAAA! (eso fue lo último que escuche)

 **En la Habitación de Michiru**

 **M:** ¡RUKAAA! (grite con todas mis fuerzas no sabía que pasaba)

Tome mi teléfono y marque al 911, no sé qué le había pasado no sé si estaba bien, antes de terminar la llamada le dije a la señorita que me estaba atendiendo que me diera noticias (y así fue) 15 minutos después sonó mi teléfono

 **¿:** Alo ¿señorita Kaioh?

 **M:** Si esa soy yo ¿Qué paso en la casa de los Tenoh (pregunte angustiada)

 **¿:** Señorita Kaioh, el joven Tenoh fue apuñalado y ahora lo están transfiriendo al hospital (esas palabras me helaron, como un balde de agua fría)

 **M:** A qué hospital lo llevaron (pregunte)

 **¿:** al Juuzban (me respondió y si despedirme ni nada Salí corriendo hasta la pieza de mis padres)

 **M:** Padres a Haruka lo apuñalaron (dije con lágrimas en los ojos)

 **A:** ¿Qué? ¿Cómo paso? (pregunto mi padre levantándose de su cama y abrazándome)

 **M:** No sé solo me llamo y ahora está en el hospital

 **MI:** ¿En qué hospital? (pregunto mi madre)

 **M:** En el Juuzban

 **A:** Arréglense y salimos ya para allá

En menos de nada ya estábamos en el hospital; mi madre fue directo a preguntar por Haruka mientras mi padre contactaba a sus padres

 **MI:** Esta en la UCI * ** _Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos*_** hay que esperar (dijo mientras nos sentábamos y a mí me dolía el corazón no se porque)

Llego mi padre y esperamos hasta que llegaron los Tenoh

 **L:** ¿Que le paso a mi hijo? (pregunto la señora Tenoh llorando)

 **M:** No lo se...

En ese mismo instante llego un doctor y dijo...

 **DOC:** parientes de Haruka Tenoh (los Tenoh alzaron la mano y el doctor se acercó) lamento decirles que el estado de Haruka es muy grave

 **L:** ¿Que le paso? (pregunto su madre con los ojos vidriosos)

 **DOC:** El joven recibió una puñalada en el estómago cuando llego había perdido mucha sangre (dijo)

Al escuchar eso se empezaron a salir las lágrimas de mis ojos como un rio

 **R:** Doctor va estar bien (pregunto su padre)

 **DOC:** tal vez, necesita una transfusión de sangre, pero si no la encontramos rápido no podremos hacerla su sangre es muy especial no sé dónde encontremos un donante

 **M:** ¿Qué tipo de sangre es? (pregunte)

 **DOC:** O- (dijo, pero mi mundo se llenó de alegría ya que yo soy O-)

 **M:** Yo puedo donar

 **MI:** Enserio quieres (pregunto mi madre yo solo asentí)

 **DOC:** Esta bien vamos te saco sangre y hacemos la transfusión….

* * *

 **WoW** tengo la mente ¿especial? jeje que tal este capítulo, tiene géneros mezclados

Espero que haya sido de su agrado nos veremos en el próximo capítulo…

Gracias por los Reviews ;)


	6. El rencor de Bull y el nuevo estudiante

Hola princesas, ¿qué tal caballeros? Quiero disculparme de antemano, porque la verdad ya tenía este capítulo listo, pero me toco volver a reescribirlo ya que sufrí un pequeño percance… y sin más que decir espero que desfruten este capitulo

* * *

 **EL ADMIRADOR SECRETO**

Mientras Michiru estaba en el hospital Juuzban haciéndole una trasfusión de sangre a Haruka, al otro lado de la ciudad estaba un furioso Bull ya que los ineptos que había contratado habían hecho todo mal, y hay está mal con sus caras de pocos amigos sentado en su silla viendo a los 2 hombres que atacaron a Haruka…

 **B:** Ustedes son idiotas o se hacen LES DIJE EXACTAMENTE con era el PLAN solo tenía que asustarlo y después amenazarlo… (decía totalmente furioso Bull, ya tenía su plan listo pero los ineptos que contrataron se lo harían mas difícil)

 **1:** Pero Señor… (decía el hombre que apuñalo a Haruka)

 **B:** Nada de peros, y si ese Maldito de Tenoh llega a morir yo los voy a matar a ustedes, les dije que no hicieran nada solo que sus personas querían iban a salir lastimadas y ya, pero no tu (señalando a hombre que apuñalo a Haruka) tenías que apuñalarlo

 **2:** Señor, no fue nuestra intención las cosas… (pero Bull no los dejo continuar ya que sacó una pistola y les disparo a ambos)

 **B:** Les había dicho muy bien que solo yo puedo tocar a Tenoh, el me opaco y va a sufrir por esto no voy a permitir que vuelva a ganarme… (mientras decía eso recordaba el primer día que vio a Haruka y la primera vez que le gano…)

 **FLASHBACK**

Yo estaba con mi equipo dando los últimos tocas para que todo estuviera listo, de pronto vi hacia las puertas de están entraba un joven alto cabello rubio cenizo, sus ojos eran esmeralda y en su mano derecha tenía un casco, lo que se me hizo muy raro así que me acerque a el…

 **B:** Hola, ¿eres nuevo tal vez un novato? (no quería dejar ningún cabo suelto)

 **¿?:** Si, soy un novato (respondió my feliz y me extendió su mano) Soy Haruka, Haruka Tenoh un gusto en conocerlo… (dejo abierta la pregunta para que respondiera)

 **B:** Bull (dije dándole la mano sin saber que luego lo odiaría) bueno creo que ya nos tenemos que ir ya es hora de la carrera (dije mientras veía que daban la señal)

Llegué a mi auto en ese instante, subí en él y prendí el motor (siempre había sido el mejor todo el mundo coreaba mi nombre me sentía el rey y así era el rey)

Dieron la señal y yo salí como todo bólido era verdad era el mejor, faltas pocas vueltas e iba en primer lugar, vi por mi retrovisor y hay estaba Tenoh sonriente, se suponía que como ser novato era uno de los últimos y no lo pensaría dejar tan fácil, trate de no dejarlo pasar por nada, en una vuelta no sé lo que hizo pero se me adelanto tomo la delantera a solo una vuelta restante y gano, yo quería matarlo todo lo que había todos esos años había sido en vano solo para que un joven llegara y me quitara de mi camino y lo peor era que era un novato

Por eso jure vengarme mi padre siempre era alabado por todos él era en corredor más famosos de todo Japón y yo en esos momentos me sentía miserable, si me viera diría que soy una vergüenza porque me deje ganar de un maldito novato…

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Desde ese día jure que Haruka Tenoh pagaría por haber opacado, así que me alié con todos también dolidos por el apocamiento que Haruka les hacía (si así era estaba utilizando su rencor) cuando ya no los necesitara me desharía de ellos.

 **HOSPITAL JUUZBAN**

En el hospital Juuzban iba amaneciendo y el rubio ya iba despertando intento levantarse y saber dónde estaba, pero le dolía mucho su abdomen, y ahí le vinieron recuerdos de la noche anterior y lo que había pasado, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en un hospital solo suspiro y entonces se abra la puerta mostrando a sus padres y a la familia Kaioh, todo paso tan rápido que ni siquiera se dio cuenta (Michiru estaba sobre el abrazándolo con fuerza sobrehumana) lo único que atino Haruka fue ponerse como un tomate y abrazarla…

 **R:** _*cof*cof*_ (se aclaraba la garganta el señor Tenoh para que le pusieran atención) Bueno hijo explícame que paso

Haruka les conto todo, ellos le prometieron que mejorarían la seguridad y en dos días podía salir del hospital, acepto a de mala manera.

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas de aquello, ahora era acompañado por unos escoltas muy ocultos era como le dijo su padre "te protegerán en las sombras", aun así, siguió con su rutina todo estaba perfecto hasta que el que iba a ser su rival aparecería…

Todos estaban en clase no había llegado la profesora Midori, apenas llego no llego sola venía con un aspirante a cantante Seiya Kou…

 **M:** Chicos les quiero presentar a un nuevo compañero

 **S:** Mucho gusto mi nombre es Seiya Kou

El rubio veía que su _"mejor amiga"_ había encantada con el nuevo estudiante, y de pronto un dolor muy fuerte le llego al pecho al imaginarse a Michiru con Seiya, sin darse cuenta se llevó la mano al pecho y empezó a sudar, la profesora lo llamo para preguntarle si estaba bien, solo atendió cuando una mano lo sacudió un poco a su lado estaba la profesora…

 **M:** ¿Tenoh-Kun te sientes bien? (pregunto la profesora un poco preocupada sabía que Haruka no tenía ninguna enfermedad y eso le hizo preocuparse más)

 **H:** ¿Midori-Sensei me siento mal podrá salir a tomar un poco de aire? (pregunto Haruka en un susurro que solo la profesora escuchara, la vi que asentía y se levantó para ir, pero antes de que se fuera otra mano más gentil se posó sobre la suya)

 **M:** ¿Ruka estas bien? (pregunto Michiru nunca había visto así a su amigo)

 **H:** Si tranquila solo necesito aire (dijo con la sonrisa más falsa que puede existir en el mundo, Michiru entendió que algo había incomodado al chico así que lo dejo ir)

Haruka salió corriendo a la azotea y se sentó en el frio piso a pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo que era lo que sentía ¿tristeza? ¿rabia? ¿inseguridad? ¿celos? Si eso era estaba tenia celos de que Seiya le quitara a Michiru, aunque sabía que ni siquiera era suya

Se quedó pensando hasta la salido no había llevado a Michiru a su casa como siempre lo hacía, no sabía cuándo llevaba ahí solo sabía que era muy tarde, asique se fue a su casa a conciliar el sueño.

" _Michiru"_ con ese último pensamiento se fue a dormir

 **HABITACION DE MICHIRU**

No sé qué me paso, pero era muy guapo y aspirante a cantante es genial y hoy en todo el día desde que Haruka se fue del salón se le paso coqueteándome, pero no sé porque sigo pensando en Haruka hoy estaba muy raro desde que llego Seiya, se fue y no volvió a clases durante todo el día tal vez mañana pueda hablar con Haruka y decirle que me hice amiga de Seiya y tal vez seamos amigos los tres…

Michiru acababa de caer en brazos de Morfeo sin saber que en dos cabezas ella ocupaba un gran espacio, pero solo en un corazón…

* * *

Bueno hasta acá este capítulo ¿Qué les pareció? Apenas termine esta historia, publicare un crossover de shingeki no kyojin y sailor moon, pero publicare unos one-shots. Hasta luego princesas, adiós caballeros


	7. Chapter 7

¿Hola como están princesas y caballeros? Espero que genial…perdón por no haber actualizado es que últimamente tengo muchas cosas en mi cabeza además que no he estado bien…pero pues ya volví y con una actualización :3 prometo que les va a gustar...bueno empecemos que disfruten.

* * *

 **EL ADMIRADOR SECRETO**

Haruka empezaba a abrir sus ojos, su cabeza le dolía y se sentia muy mal, se levantó muy rápido la vista se le nublo y callo a la cama "Es solo porque me senté demasiado tiempo en el suelo" se dijo e intento levantarse de nuevo pero no puedo "mierda" dijo entre dientes, se volvió a acomodar en la cama no tenía sentido ir al colegio así y tampoco quería ver a su Michiru (tan rápido pasa a tu propiedad Haruka :v) con ese idiota que Kou (es el apodo que le puso a Haruka jeje yo no tengo nada que ver -_-) estaba seguro que sus padres no estaban ya que suponía y era muy tarde para ellos…solo cerro sus ojos e intento volver a dormir

 **CASA DE LOS KAIOH**

Michiru ya estaba lista para irse solo esta esperando a Haruka…volvió a mirar la hora se le hacía raro que Haruka no hubiera llegado por ella "Tal vez se le olvido, ayer estaba muy raro" pensó ella y se auto convenció de eso, ya que Haruka no la recogió para llevarla al Mugen su padre la llevo…

Cuando llego al a su salón vio el puesto de Haruka vacío "¿Sera que no ha llegado?" se preguntó sabía que Haruka nunca faltaba a clases a menos que tuviera algo muy importante como una carrera "pero no me dijo nada" se sentó en su silla (Pos ni modo que en el piso Prince of Uranus tu si serás 7n7) y poco después llego Seiya…

 **S:** Hola Michiru (se acercó a darle y beso en la mejilla) ¿y Tenoh no ha llegado? (tan preocupado tu Seiya -_-)

 **M:** Hola Seiya y no, Haruka no ha llegado

 **S:** O que mal y yo que quería conocerlo mejor (Aja como no Seiya -_-) pues será para luego (se sentó en su respectivo asiento)

Las clases pasaron y Haruka no llego al colegio, Michiru estaba muy preocupada por su mejor amigo (Aja A-M-I-G-O esa preocupación es por más que ser amigos a mí no me engañas Michí :3) en la salida llamo a su padre para que la recogiera y la llevara a la casa de los Tenoh, llego y vio que los empleados ya se estaban retirando y hablo con una sirvienta para que le dijera donde estaba Haruka…

 **M:** Buenas Tardes señora usted sabe dónde puedo encontrar a Haruka (pregunto con total cortesía)

(la sirvienta sabía quién era Michiru ya que el joven Haruka la llevaba a casa y todos la conocían) Si señorita Michiru, el joven Haruka está en su habitación hoy amaneció un poco enfermo asique o fue al Mugen…

 **M:** Muchas gracias (dijo e ingreso)

Por otro lado, Haruka había tenido un pésimo día, le dio fiebre y mucha tos, además que casi no tenía hambre y lo que comía lo vomitaba "eso me pasa por quedarme sentado tanto tiempo en el piso" dijo para sus adentros, volvió a cerrar sus ojos, pero el ruido de su puerta se lo impidió…

 **H:** Michí (dijo Haruka sorprendido, él creía que Michiru ya se había ido para su casa a descansar) ¿qué haces acá?

 **M:** Ruka (la chica **literalmente** se lanzó sobre Haruka) ¿estás bien? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Tienes frio? (la chica empezó a bombardear a Haruka con preguntas…pero él estaba tan atónito que Michiru estaba sobre el que lo único que hizo fue ponerse más rojo de lo que estaba por la fiebre) Ruka respóndeme (Michiru se empezaba a preocupar viendo a si amigo tan rojo asique le paso una mano por la cara hasta que respondió)

 **H:** ¿eh? A si solo tengo un poco de fiebre y tos jeje (trato de sonreír, pero empezó a toser un poco)

Michiru se acercó a la cara de Haruka y junto sus frentes, por alguna razón le dio una sensación de felicidad al estar tan cerca de Haruka e igualmente para Haruka, sin darse cuenta se acercaron lentamente y se dieron un beso, aquel beso estaba cargando de amor y confusión, cuando abrieron los ojos se notaba una felicidad en sus caras además de un gran sonrojo…Michiru se bajó de Haruka y le dijo

 **M:** Te voy a cuidar hasta que te recuperes (sonrió y se fue al baño)

 **EN EL BAÑO**

Michiru se miró el gran sonrojo que tenía y empezó a pensar "¿qué me está pasando? ¿Él es mi mejor amigo…si solo eso mi mejor amigo, pero porque me sentí tan feliz cuando sus labios me besaron? ¿Y porque sentí amor en ese beso?" se lavó la cara y salió del baño…Haruka se encontraba en sus cavilaciones y no se dio cuenta cuando Michiru llego a su lado y empezó a acariciar sus cabellos.

Lo que quedaba de la tarde y la noche Michiru se quedó con Haruka, al siguiente día no tenían clase así que no importaba, Michiru quedo dormida en el pecho de Haruka sin darse cuenta…

Paso un mes, Haruka ni Michiru hablaron de aquel beso, la relación de Michiru y Seiya se volvía más fuerte y eso ponía muy enojado a Haruka, hasta que un día Michiru y Seiya se fueron al jardín de la escuela mientras Haruka los seguía nunca se imaginó lo que vieron sus ojos…

 **POV MICHIRU**

Seiya me llevo al jardín del colegio, debo admitir que nuestra amistad cada vez tomaba más fuerza…

Seiya paro me cogió las manos y me miro a los ojos

 **S:** Michiru…desde el día en que te conocí me hasta parecido una chica hermosa más que cualquiera que he visto en mi vida y yo quiero…y yo quiero preguntarte algo (se acercó a uno de los rosales y saco un ramo de rosas) ¿Michiru Kaioh quieres ser mi novia?

Debo admitir que esa pregunta me todo de sorpresa…él se ha vuelto mi amigo además que es muy guapo y buena persona debo darle una oportunidad…

 **M:** Si, si Seiya quiero ser tu novia (se acercó lentamente a mí y me dio un beso…por alguna razón me llego la imagen de Haruka a la cabeza "solo es porque él fue mi primer beso" dije y le resté importancia)

 **FIN DEL POV DE MICHIRU**

Haruka estaba detrás de un árbol y se quedó hecho piedra ante la pregunta de Kou y la respuesta que habían dado Michiru, apenas y pudo callar un sollozo, las clases ya habían terminado asique que salió lo más rápido de ese lugar y llego al parqueadero tomo su auto y se fue hecho una mar de llanto a su casa…

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo… ¿qué les pareció? ¿Demasiados feels en un capitulo? ¿Qué hará Haruka? Espero que les haya gustado el próximo estará genial :3 dejen sus reviwes para sugerencias o algo esta historia no solo la escribo yo también ustedes…Muchas gracias por leer hasta muy pronto princesas y caballeros


End file.
